werewolf_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cchen3
Please sign with your siggie. If you need one, ask me! I didn't change them to talk pages, I guess Stormy did. But can you advertise this wiki to some of your friends on other wikis? I want this wiki to grow, so far only four people are on it. 17:04, August 23, 2013 (UTC) That would be great =D 17:43, August 23, 2013 (UTC) How about.... "I bow to the fluffiness of the pink unicorn" :D It's a quote I found on a unicorn fan website X3 Could you make it in a bunch of different shades of pink? If not, could you just make mine light pink? :D That's all I can think of. X3 Or, if you would spend the time teaching me to code I could make it myself. 17:58, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi. :D [[User:SpiritOfWolfWaters|'I bow' to the fluffness]][[User talk:SpiritOfWolfWaters|''' of the''' pink unicorn]] 18:37, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I saw Spirit's message before, sorry if the change to talk pages surprised you, I just thought we could all agree that Message Walls sucked. As for the siggy, sure! I already have a siggy on here, but you can make another one for me. Just name the page User:Silverstourm/Sig2. Make my siggy anything, I want to see how well you know me :D Can I make you one? Cause you don't have one either. Keep Calm and Rock On 19:59, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Cool, I'll go make yours now! Keep Calm and Rock On 20:43, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Omg sorry, my dad and I are on a road trip, and I was connecting through personal hotspot. But my cell reception stopped working so I couldn't make you your sig or anything. But here it is now. Keep Calm and Rock On 00:01, August 24, 2013 (UTC) YES. YES WE SHALL :D Keep Calm and Rock On 01:20, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Firey. Just stopping by on your user page. Is there anything new going on with you? =) 16:57, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Argh! My sig is really messed up EVERYWHERE. XC 16:58, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Welcome template fiddling, success! Eh... hopefully. I'll see what it looks like on your talk page. Keep Calm and Rock On 06:46, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that'll be awesome :D just message me when. Keep Calm and Rock On 02:21, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Firey! Want to do a collab? It'll be my first story here if yes. :3 [[User:Eeveestar|'When you face the shadows, ']] you're facing yourself. 02:57, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Me too X3 [[User:Eeveestar|'When you face the shadows, ']] you're facing yourself. 22:52, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi Firey! Dis is Whitey! Are you still a stalker? Or did you quit? Whitey is AWESOME! Peoples lives were too boring huh? Whiteh Okay. Just curious. Bye! Whitey Oh, and can I ask you this? I need a siggy. Can you make one for me? If it's too much trouble, you can just say no. The person without a proper siggy. Okay, so I do want shadow, and I would like it in rainbow. Can it say Don't Deny That Werewolves Are Awesome? And can the word awesome have a heart around it? Thanks! (BTW here's what the coding says)-- 02:23, March 3, 2014 (UTC) The second one. I just checked. I really need to learn coding so you won't have to go through all the trouble huh?-- 02:45, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. And thanks so much for my siggy! I LOVE IT!!!--[[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'Do'n't 'Den'y 'T'h'a't Werewolves Ar'e 'A'w'e's'o'm'e']] 05:02, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and I took care of my WFW siggy. Now I have two! YAY! (Excited squeal for no reason)-- 05:06, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay, one more thing. I'm gonna have to change my preferences on both wikis, so if you don't see my siggy, it's because I forgot! Again, thanks for my new sig! It's AWESOME!!!!!--[[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'Don't 'Den'y 'T'h'a't Werewolves Ar'e 'A'w'e's'o'm'e']] 05:11, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and sorry for not replying sooner. I'll explain later.--[[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'Don't 'Den'y 'T'h'a't Werewolves Ar'e 'A'w'e's'o'm'e']] 05:19, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Firey, can you make a sub page for my siggy? Thanks! And can you tell me why this wiki is abandoned?--[[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'Don't 'Den'y 'T'h'a't Werewolves Ar'e 'A'w'e's'o'm'e']] 22:44, March 12, 2014 (UTC) I think a sub page is a page branching off a page, with a link to the main page. That probably confused you didn't it? And what do you mean the founder Is unactive? Is s/he banned or something?--[[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'Don't 'Den'y 'T'h'a't Werewolves Ar'e 'A'w'e's'o'm'e']] 22:52, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Can you make one for my siggy? It's because I'm trying to change another one and it won't work, so having a sub page might help for the other one.--[[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'Don't 'Den'y 'T'h'a't Werewolves Ar'e 'A'w'e's'o'm'e']] 23:15, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Um, can it be User:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe/Sig? I would do it but I have no idea how to.--[[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'Don't 'Den'y 'T'h'a't Werewolves Ar'e 'A'w'e's'o'm'e']] 23:19, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok, thanks!--[[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'Don't 'Den'y 'T'h'a't Werewolves Ar'e 'A'w'e's'o'm'e']] 23:23, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello Firey! I want to make a WSW show! '''What do you want to name your show? '''Howls '''What are you going to rate your show? (ex: PG, PG-13, etc.)'PG-13, there's a bit of gore. '''Provide a brief summary of what it's about: Nate is a normal kid...until he finds out otherwise. Trouble is, there are agents who also find out, and they are determined to get some evidence...and DNA samples for their newest weapon. As Nate races to save the world from the agents' plot, he wonders: Who will win the race against time? What day to you want it to premiere? Saturday Will you write at least one season of it? Most likey. Please consider this show! Oh, and this is the different version of werewolves, the ones that can change at any given time. Thanks! --[[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'Do'n't 'Den'y 'T'h'a't Werewolves Ar'e 'A'w'e's'o'm'e']] 00:38, March 25, 2014 (UTC) I'll try to write it on Saturday. Thanks! ILY <3--[[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'Don't 'Den'y 'T'h'a't Werewolves Ar'e 'A'w'e's'o'm'e']] 00:52, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure! I'll check it out :D--[[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'Don't 'Den'y 'T'h'a't Werewolves Ar'e 'A'w'e's'o'm'e']] 00:59, March 25, 2014 (UTC) HOWL OF THE MOON! And you don't like werewolves? LE GASP! How could you?--[[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'Don't 'Den'y 'T'h'a't Werewolves Ar'e 'A'w'e's'o'm'e']] 01:06, March 25, 2014 (UTC) They're not ''that scary. I hate scary stuff too, but honestly, all you have to do is take a potion or be a French wolf and you'll be fine!--[[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'''Don't 'Den'y 'T'h'a't Werewolves Ar'e 'A'w'e's'o'm'e']] 01:10, March 25, 2014 (UTC) YEAH! I love werewolves and cats, so I'm good. I seriously want to be a werewolf, but the French kind where you can change where ever you want. And I will try to bring this wiki TO LIFE by writing the first completed fanfic! Care to join me on that?--[[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'Don't 'Den'y 'T'h'a't Werewolves Ar'e 'A'w'e's'o'm'e']] 01:14, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Wow. That was a very fast siggy change! But you've changed four times on WFW in the last three months, so your good XD.--[[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'Don't 'Den'y 'T'h'a't Werewolves Ar'e 'A'w'e's'o'm'e']] 01:18, March 25, 2014 (UTC) And ps: COLAB = MOON RISING! I stalked the entire Wiki Activity page to tell you that. HOW COULD YOU FORGET?!--[[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'Don't 'Den'y 'T'h'a't Werewolves Ar'e 'A'w'e's'o'm'e']] 01:22, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Reading Cold Doggy (mah temporary nick for u) ill comment soon :P--[[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'Don't 'Den'y 'T'h'a't Werewolves Ar'e 'A'w'e's'o'm'e']] 01:23, March 25, 2014 (UTC) YAY! And idea for you siggy, How about: Shaddap Wolves And Let Me Sleep!--[[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'Don't 'Den'y 'T'h'a't Werewolves Ar'e 'A'w'e's'o'm'e']] 01:25, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Gonna ask the same thing--[[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'Don't 'Den'y 'T'h'a't Werewolves Ar'e 'A'w'e's'o'm'e']] 01:26, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Just did. Hope it helps! --[[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'Don't 'Den'y 'T'h'a't Werewolves Ar'e 'A'w'e's'o'm'e']] 01:55, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Firey, I wrote the first episode. Please comment to tell me what you think :3--[[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'Don't 'Den'y 'T'h'a't Werewolves Ar'e 'A'w'e's'o'm'e']] 16:44, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I FINIASHED EPISODE TWO AFTER BEING WIFILESS FOR A WEEK GAAAH[[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'Don't 'Den'y 'T'h'a't Werewolves Ar'e 'A'w'e's'o'm'e]] 20:51, April 12, 2014 (UTC) 'Till next time (Slides into the shadows mysteriously) 23:29, April 12, 2014 (UTC)